In general, using electronic devices with image sensors, such as a camera, to capture images in real life requires the photographer to balance many factors such as focus, composition, lighting, aperture, shutter speed, sensitivity. Various technological advancements have aided in the field of balancing these factors. For example, auto-focus has greatly alleviated the technical difficulty of using pre-digital manual-focus-only cameras. Zoom-in/out enables a user of the camera to take photos of a target at different resolutions without having to move closer to or farther from the target. Even further, the recent Lytro “light field” camera has enabled the user to forget about focusing at all.
Despite these advancements, for an amateur user other than professional photographers, capturing good photos is still a learned skill that requires hard work and practice. For example, even though the technology for auto-focusing exists, the amateur user may find it challenging to employ such technology effectively to capture professional-grade photos. Similar issues apply to other aspects of photography, such as composition, lighting, aperture, shutter speed, and sensitivity. There are other difficulties involved in capturing high-quality photos. For example, in a gymnastics competition, it is difficult (even with professional equipment) to capture an image in which the gymnast is at the apex of a swing or jump split. In other high-speed sports, the user faces similar problems. Certain medical procedures require that a doctor take photos of a patient from a desired angle before or during a procedure, which often takes a lot of trainings.